A Different Kind of Ring
by Yankees01
Summary: Gladiators were the BC wrestlers and superstars of their day. Do they get happiness too? Can Zoe find true love in BC Rome? Will her love come back or be forced into marrying the Emperor Batista? Character: Batista, HHH, OC, Cena, Flair, and others.
1. Summary

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA. Let me kow if you like the idea or if I am wasting my time. Thanks. **

I just had this idea after watching Gladiator, so I hope you like it let me know.

Characters:

Dave Batista- Emperor of Rome

Ric Flair- Top General

Maria- Emperor's Sister and close friend of Zoe's

Triple H (Paul)- Top Senator in Rome and often clashes with Batista

Zoe- (OC)- Triple H's little sister- Batista likes her

John Cena- Roman solider that ran away and is now a gladiator- loved Zoe before he left

CM Punk- Top Trainer at the Gladiator School , former Roman general, and looks after Zoe

Randy Orton- Senator in Rome

Evan Bourne- Senator in Rome & Zoe's best friend

Kofi Kingston- Top Gladiator

Big Show- Top Gladiator

David Hart Smith- Top Gladiator

A lot of other wrestlers will appear as Gladiators or Senators. TNA superstars will also be making appearances.

Summary:

Year 10 B. C

Zoe POV

I said good bye to my love as he marched off with the Roman army to fight in a foreign land. I waited for him every day until news came that he was gone and I was devastated. I had lost my mother and father while they were traveling and now all I had was my brother.

3 years Later:

Year 7 B.C

I was growing up and attending the games. I was at the age to marry someone and I knew it was y destiny to marry and start a family. I carried that burden since I was born into the wealthy class of Rome. I would offend attend games and parties, but no one interested me. I had become close friends to Maria, the emperor's sister. I spend my days in the palace with her and longed to have a better life. I just knew that one day I would wake up and be married to some unfortunate idiot who only wanted to better themselves and cared nothing about me.

I went to the games today and carried a rose with me home because it was the third year that John had gone missing. I had loved him and hoped to marry him since his family was in the wealthy class as well, but I would give up my search for love and marry to take my place.

Paul POV

I watched as my sister walked in holding a rose and I knew that she still missed John. I had told her that he was killed in Spain, but I couldn't tell her the truth of how he had disobeyed an order. He ran after killing the men that were sent to put him to death and knew not to show his face in Rome again.

I knew that she needed to find a husband I needed to find a wife, but I didn't want her to be in a horrible relationship like our mother had been in and was killed because of. I wanted to find her someone good that would take care of her as well as better the family. I also knew I needed to be concerned with having a family and I was interested in Maria in the palace. I didn't know if it would happen since the emperor and I didn't get along to well; I could only hope.

John POV

I was a slave and a gladiator now. Three years ago I had my love and my family, but it is all gone now that Batista in emperor. He hated me because his father liked me more and ensured that I was out of his way once he took the throne.

I was a slave in Spain and I was fighting just to stay alive. I was glad that I had earned the trust of my master and that he was eventually going to set me free. I just wanted to get back to Zoe and see her again. I just had to hope that eventually one day I would make it to Rome and that she had not forgotten about me.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	2. BFF

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA. **

**Esha Napoleon**** and ****Batista Addicts****- thank you for the reviews.**

Zoe POV

I got up early the next morning and went to the palace to see Maria. We were going to the games together today and I knew that she was trying to impress my brother; they had liked each other for a long time. We just had to get Dave to agree to let them date. I knew that I wasn't going to be easy since Paul and Dave didn't get along at time; since my brother was over the senate.

"Zoe!" Maria squealed when the servant took me to her room. I just smiled and hugged her; I never envied Maria, but I felt sorry for her. Dave didn't give her much credit and didn't care about her feelings. He was like every other Roman; he just cared about himself. I didn't care for Dave because he could be mean and cruel. I usually tried to avoid him and not speak very much; he had a bad temper.

Maria POV

I was glad when Zoe was around because Dave a nicer to me. He didn't care about me except to further the family. I knew that he liked Zoe and she was my best friend. I envied her because Paul had taken care of her since her parents had died and she always seemed so happy.

The servants helped me get ready as I talked to Zoe. She was glad that we were going to the games today and I was glad that Paul was going to be there. Everyone knew that we liked each other; we just had to wait for Dave to come around. Paul, Zoe, and I knew that Dave liked Zoe, but she didn't care for him.

"Maryse, go tell them that we will be leaving in a few minutes." I told my servant as I finished my hair. She nodded and left; I didn't care for her because she didn't speak.

"Ready?" I asked Zoe and she just smiled at me. She knew I had tried to make myself look good for Paul. We linked arms with each other and were walking into the courtyard.

"Stop!" Dave yelled at us and we turned around. Dave walked over to us and smiled at Zoe.

"Zoe." He said.

"Caesar." She replied and gave a small nod. He just smiled at her and then looked at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To the games." I replied and hoped that he wasn't in a bad mood today.

"Can't you wait on me?" he asked me and realized he was in a bad mood.

"We are sorry, Caesar, but we didn't want to disturb you while you were dealing with Rome." Zoe added in and Dave just smiled at her again.

"Please, Zoe, its Dave." He told her and she gave a small smile.

"Fine, you may go to the games, but on one condition." Dave said and I just looked at Zoe. We both looked at Dave.

"I would like for Zoe to sit with me once I arrive and Maria you can sit with Paul." Dave said and we both smiled. I knew that Zoe was smiling because she wanted to get out of there faster and I was smiling because of Paul.

"We will see you at the games." I told Dave and we basically ran out of the courtyard.

"I am sorry, Zoe." I told her and she shrugged.

"I will live Maria, I am just glad that you and Paul can sit together." She told me and I smiled. I knew that she had given up on love since John was killed. She just wanted everyone else to be happy now.

We walked outside and Matt (Morgan) was waiting for us.

"Good morning, Maria and Zoe." He said and we smiled at him. Matt was my personal guard and he went everywhere with me. Zoe was usually with me so he guarded her as well.

"Matt." I said in acknowledgement.

Matt and a few other guards escorted us to the arena and we went to our seats. I was sitting in the box beside Dave's and Paul would join me as soon as Dave arrived.

"Thank you for helping me with Dave." I told Zoe and she just nodded.

Zoe POV

I was glad to be at the games, but not excited to be sitting with Dave later. He was in a bad mood this morning and I had to stop him from hurting Maria or me. He had a bad temper and could be scary since he was so big. I was sitting with Maria for the morning entertainment, which wasn't very entertaining. We were snacking on grapes and wine while we watched the animals devour other animals and a few humans.

"Zoe, Dave would like you to join him, now." Ric (Flair) said and I just smiled at him. I hugged Maria before going with Ric to Dave's area. Ric was Dave's top general and he was very nice. He was one of my father's close friends.

"He is not in the best mood." Ric whispered to me before we got to his area and I just gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Ric." I said to him and gave him a small hug.

I walked in there and Dave stood up to greet me. I just smiled at him and I sat next to his throne.

"Do you like the games?" he asked me.

"Yes, for the most part." I told him and he smiled at me.

"How long have you and Maria been friends?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Since we were little." I told him and he nodded.

"I don't remember you when we were little." He said and I tried not to laugh.

"You always used to pick on me." I told him and he just looked at me.

"I am sorry, then." He said and smiled at me; I smiled and looked back at the games.

We sat there and watched the games. Dave was not satisfied with the games for that day and found them boring. He stopped the games to make an announcement.

"I have found the games today to be less than satisfactory. I will not promote games that do not entertain. I will kill the owners if the games do not improve." He said and turned to leave.

"Zoe, will you accompany me?" he asked me and I had no choice, but to say yes. I nodded and took his arm. We walked out and Maria was on Paul's arm; I just smiled at her and shot Paul a momentary glare.

Paul POV

I noticed that Zoe was unhappy with Dave and knew that I needed to get her away from him soon.

"Zoe is not happy with Dave." Maria whispered to me.

"I noticed. I will see you tonight at the feast." I told her and she nodded. I quickly kissed her hand and walked towards Zoe.

"Zoe?" I called and she turned to look at me. I could see that Dave was mad that someone else had gotten her attention. He realized it was me and softened his glare.

"We need to go back to the house to freshen up before the feast tonight." I told her and she looked at Dave.

"You may go, but I must see you tonight." He said and she agreed. She quickly took my arm as we made our way to our house.

"He dismissed me!" she told me and was upset about it.

"I know, Zoe, but shh, you must remember that the emperor has ears everywhere in Rome." I told her as we made it into our house.

"I wish that John was still here and I wouldn't be in this position." She said and started to cry. I just hugged her and knew that she was right.

"Zoe, it will be alright, you can't think like that. You have to look ahead and realized that you will have to take your place sometime soon." I reminded her and she nodded.

"I know all for the family, the senate, and the republic." She mumbled before stomping off. I hated seeing her like this, but I knew I couldn't' do anything to stop it, especially since she was now what the emperor possibly wanted.

I was sitting near the fountain in the courtyard when Evan (Bourne) was announced to be here. I stood up to greet him.

"Evan." I told him as we shook hands.

"Sorry this is short notice." He said and I waved it off.

"Is everything alright?" he asked me.

"Zoe, is not having a good day. It has been three years since his disappearance and she still misses him. She is also caught the eye of the emperor." I told him and he nodded. I knew that I could trust Evan, not to talk to anyone.

John POV

I had just fought and won again. I was working my way to freedom and all I could think about was Zoe. I still missed her every day and I hated myself; I would until I could ask for her forgiveness.

I was summoned by my owner, Mick (Foley) to discuss who knows what.

"Yes?" I asked him as I walked into his room.

"John, you are the best fighter I could ask for, and you are earning your way to freedom. What do you want that will make you happy? I need to keep you happy so that you will fight and win." He said and I just looked outside.

"You can't give me what I want." I told him and he nodded.

"We are headed to Rome." He said and I looked at him with shock.

"Rome?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, we are going since they Emperor is tired of all the gladiators, he is sent for new ones to be brought it. We were summoned and we are going." He said. I was secretly excited because it meant that I had a chance at finding Zoe. I had no idea what Paul had told her or if she had already moved on. I just had to hope, because that is all I had left.

**A/N: Please review**


	3. Out of Place

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA. **

**Esha Napoleon**** and ****Batista Addicts****- thank you for the reviews.**

Zoe POV

I was sitting on a sofa and looking out the window. I didn't want to go tonight, but I had too since I was told by Dave, himself, that he wanted to see me tonight. I knew that every other Roman girl would kill to be in my place. I didn't care and only wanted love from a dead person. I knew that I was doing it for Paul and Maria since they deserved happiness.

"Someone so pretty shouldn't look so unhappy." A person said and I turned to see Evan. I just smiled at him as he sat beside me.

"Hi, Evan." I said and hugged him.

"Hi, Zoe, I know that you are unhappy." He said and I nodded.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked him and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can offer you my arm to walk in on." He said and I smiled. Evan was my best friend and I had known him and his brother, Punk, since we were little.

"Thanks, Evan." I told him and hugged him.

I stood up with Evan and we went to join Paul in the courtyard. They both knew that I did not want to go, but I wasn't going for me; I was going for Paul.

Maria POV

Zoe, Evan, and Paul arrived a little early so that I could see Zoe. I was so glad when I saw her and I smiled when I saw her holding onto Evan. I knew that he liked her and they would make a very cute couple, but she wouldn't realize it because she didn't find herself pretty or attractive. She thought that all her friends and family deserved the best and she wasn't the best for anyone. She just never saw what she was after John left her; she still didn't know that he wasn't dead.

"What is she doing with him?" Dave growled at us that were standing on the balcony.

"They are friends, she is been friends of our family since we were younger." Punk said as he walked up by Dave. They had recently become closer friends since Dave wanted certain people turned into gladiators for punishment and Punk ran the Gladiator school. I was always leery of Punk because he always seemed to have an ulterior motive for everything.

I knew that Dave was not in a good mood and apparently Zoe walking in with Evan had not helped it at all. I was just glad that Paul was there although I knew I wouldn't get to spend much time with him.

"Zoe." I said as I walked over to her and hugged her. She just smiled at me and I hugged Paul as well. I was so glad that I got to at least see him.

"Is he in a bad mood?" he whispered to me and I nodded to him. I could tell he wasn't happy about that and no one else was either.

I turned to see Zoe greeting Dave and he just smiled at her like nothing was wrong.

Zoe POV

I greeted Dave and he smiled at me. He immediately held out his arm and I took it. I had to look happy and I had to look like I really cared. I walked with Dave into the banquet area, Maria was escorted by Paul and everyone looked so happy to see us. I knew that the gossip would be flying tomorrow that my family was trying to gain the throne since we each we holding onto a member of the royal family.

The feast started and the celebration was for the Egyptians who were leaving tomorrow. I was glad when the feast started because it meant that Maria and I could sit in the corner and talk. The men were drinking and having fun with the servants, while the women could talk amongst themselves.

"Are you ok?" Maria asked me and I nodded.

"I take it Dave wasn't happy when I walked in with Evan?" I asked her, because I had seen the look on his face and she nodded.

"He wasn't happy at all. He and Punk have been getting closer as friends since he is starting to take out his opposition." Maria told me and I nodded. I knew Punk, because he was brothers with Evan, and we had never really gotten along. Punk always thought he was better than everyone and that he could have any girl he wanted. We didn't get along too well, but I was nice for Evan.

"Let go out to the gardens." Maria said and I nodded. We got up and walked out there, because it was much nicer than being inside and it gave us a place to talk without being heard. We always had to be careful about what we said because a lot of people in Rome were willing to turn people into Dave for money. He was bribing people and we hated it; because we couldn't talk anywhere and didn't know who to trust.

Dave POV

I looked over to see Maria and Zoe gone; I was not happy about this. I walked over to Paul and motioned for him to follow me into another room.

"We have an issue." I told him and he looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I don't think your sister understands that I want her in the palace and she keeps running off. I understand it from Maria, but your sister should know better if she ever wants to be in the palace." He said and I knew what he meant, but I also knew that she was Maria's best friend.

"Dave, I know what you mean, but she is Maria's best friend. She is going to go with Maria when Maria asks her too, they are girls and they like to talk. They are going to disappear and talk or do girl things. You cannot get mad at them for doing what is in their nature. Maria needs a friend, Dave, don't take Zoe from her or you won't get Zoe." He told me; I didn't like his answer even though he was right.

"Fine, I guess I have to give Maria some happiness as long as it doesn't interfere with mine. I did need to talk to you about her. I will make you a trade; you may have Maria, if I can have Zoe." I told Paul.

"Give me one night." He told me and I nodded. I liked Zoe and I wanted her to move into the palace with us. Maria would have her friend and her lover; and I would have a bargaining chip to give to Punk. I did like Zoe, but I didn't want Zoe. She was beautiful and perfect, but she had a will and I didn't care for that. I knew that Punk liked her, but Evan kept him away from her. I was going to help him out, get the games I wanted to see, the opposition stopped, and be remember in history for so much more.

Paul POV

I was happy to have Maria, but I had to tell Zoe what was going on. I needed to tell her, because she wasn't mine to just give up. I hated to be put in this situation, but Dave was going to do whatever he could to get her anyways.

I finally slipped away from the feast to see Maria and Zoe sitting on the fountain with the servants nearby in case they needed anything. I just smiled at the sight of them laughing and having fun. I was standing in the door way when Dave walked up and I knew that they were going to be summoned.

"Maria." Dave said and they both looked at him. They got up and walked into the hallway where they were.

"Paul was asking for you." he told Maria and I just played along.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I told her and she smiled. We walked off leaving Zoe and Dave standing there.

"Walk with me." I heard him say as they walked off.

"You didn't want to talk." Maria said and I smiled.

"You know your brother too well." I told her and she nodded.

"I have news." I told her and she looked at me.

"I can have you, but Dave wants Zoe in return." I told her and she looked down. We both knew Zoe wasn't going to be happy.

"I am going to talk to her about it tonight." I told her and gave her a soft kiss.

"We can't be mad if she says no." Maria told me and I nodded. I knew that she was right.

Zoe POV

I was walking with Dave through the gardens. I was holding onto his arm and just looking at the sky.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yes, sir." I told him and he smiled at me.

"You are my sister closest friend, aren't you?" he asked me.

"I think so." I told him and he nodded.

"Will you come to the games tomorrow?" he asked me.

"I will." I told him and he smiled at me.

"You are beautiful." He said and I smiled at him. I was glad he at least knew how to compliment me.

I walked around the gardens with him and we could see gladiators filing into the school for the games tomorrow.

"I hope that the games are good tomorrow or people will start to lose more than just their money." He said and I hated when he talked like that.

"Are you ever nice?" I asked him and then realized what I had said. He reached back and slapped me very hard across the face. I fell over and just sat there; I knew I had messed up.

I was just sitting there when he leaned down next to me.

"I like you, I am glad that you are Maria's friend, but when I can finally get my hands on you; I will break you." he growled at me and I nodded.

"Chris, take her home." He said to Chris (Sabin) and walked a few feet before turning around again.

"I will see you tomorrow at the games." He said and I nodded, again.

"Come on, Zoe." Chris said and helped me stand up. I was dizzy from the hit and I hurt.

Chris helped me get home and I just laid down. I was laying there when Paul, Evan, and Randy came into the house.

"Zoe, are you ok?" Evan asked me and I sat up. I was glad to see Randy, since he was in the senate with my brother.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"I forgot my place." I told them and looked down.

"So he beat you?" Randy asked, surprised.

"He is Caesar; he can do whatever." I told them and walked onto the balcony.

I heard Paul tell them goodnight and he walked out there with me.

"Zoe, we gotta talk." He said and I looked at him. I knew something had been said and I knew I wasn't going to like it.

**A/N: Please review**


	4. Accepted

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA.**

Paul POV

I was beyond pissed at Dave for hitting Zoe, but I knew that I couldn't do anything about it. I knew she was hurting and that she hated being in this position. I walked out to where she was on the balcony.

"Zoe, are you alright?" I asked her and she nodded. She was leaning on a column and I knew she had been crying.

"We have to talk." I told her and she looked at me. She had a slightly discolored spot on her face that told me exactly where Dave had hit her.

"It's about Dave, isn't it?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Yes, he wants you and I get Maria in exchange, but we would all be living in the palace for a while." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Zoe, I know you don't want this, and I won't be mad if you say no." I told her.

"Yes." She whispered and I was a little stunned. She didn't yell or throw a fit, get mad, or anything.

"Zoe, are you sure?" I asked her.

"I want you and Maria to be happy; I can't be happy anymore, so be happy for me." She said and I hugged her. She has so much life to look forward to, but John had ruined it. John was her life and I knew that he loved her deeply; it killed her the day she found out that he was dead. I just held her as she cried and she eventually cried herself to sleep.

I handed her to her servant, Jeff (Hardy), and he carried her to bed. Jeff was very close to Zoe and I hoped that she could take him with her to the palace. I didn't sleep much that night because I couldn't help, but feel like a horrible person. I felt stupid because I had traded my sister's happiness for my own. I knew that she had agreed to it, but I still felt responsible.

Dave POV

I knew that Paul would give in and let me have Zoe. I didn't want her, she was going to be Punk's, but I was going to spend some time with her. I wanted nothing more than to break her of her will since she had told me that I wasn't nice; I was nice.

I was walking through the halls when Punk walked up to me.

"We just got all the gladiators in and they will be ready tomorrow." He said and I nodded.

"Zoe and Paul will be in the palace by tomorrow night." I told him.

"Oh, you made him an offer he didn't want to refuse." He said and I nodded.

"Meet with me tomorrow and sit with me during the games; Zoe will be there as well. I am sure that one of your men can handle the gladiators." I told him and he nodded.

"David (Hart Smith) won his freedom. I have offered him to stay and help me train. He can do it." He told me and I nodded. He left and I was walking to my room when Ric stopped me.

"We have killed all the ones who wanted your death, except the leader. He is been taken to the gladiator school and will be made an example of tomorrow." Ric said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you for being a good general." I told him and he left me.

I went to bed that night and was glad that my plan was coming together.

Zoe POV

I awoke the next morning and I wasn't happy. I knew that Paul was going to agree to the arrangement and we were going to be moving into the palace. I got dressed that morning and went to meet Maria at the Coliseum. I joined her in her box, since Dave was not there yet.

"Thank you." she said and hugged me.

"I just want someone to be happy." I said and gave her a small smile.

We sat there and watched the morning games. They were entertaining since Dave's threat and I enjoyed them. We were sitting there when Dave arrived and I was taken to his area.

Punk POV

I was with Dave when Zoe arrived in his area. I just smiled at her as she greeted us.

"You will be moved in with your servants after the games." He told her and she nodded. We both knew she wasn't happy about it, but there was nothing she could do.

"Sit with Punk." He said and she sat beside me on the bench I was sitting on.

We watched the games and we watched the execution of the leader against Dave. I noticed that she didn't move or flinch the entire time we were there. She also didn't talk much, but I knew she wasn't totally submissive.

"Punk will escort you to the palace." Dave told her and she nodded.

"You will find that your things are already there." He told her before leaving us.

I offered her my arm, but she declined. She began to walk away and I grabbed her arm.

"Zoe, if you want to survive then you are going to have to play along. You will have to look happy, act happy, and take your place." I warned her.

"Who said I wanted to survive." She said and I just smirked at her.

"Look, John is gone and dead, you will make the most of what you have." I told her and she just glared at me.

"Do not tell me what to do." She told me and I wanted to smack her so bad.

"Understand that if you don't play along, Dave will make your life a living hell. I know what he has planned for you and I know that it is much better than if he changes his mind. I wouldn't let him change his mind or you will end up on the sands of the Coliseum with a bad ending." I warned her and she looked down.

"Now, take my arm, smile, and act like you want this." I told her and extended my arm to her. She took it, smiled and we walked towards the palace like she was happy.

Maria POV

Zoe's room was next to mine and I was happy that she was going to be with me because she was my best friends, but I hated to see her give up on life. I had seen her go from herself to a shell of existence since John had died. I was walking towards the courtyard when I saw her and Punk walk in.

"Zoe." I said and hugged her.

"I will show her where her room is." I told Punk.

"I will see you later, Zoe." He said to her and she smiled at him.

We walked to her room and sat on the balcony.

"Thank you." I told her and hugged her.

"Just be happy for me." She said.

"Zoe, I hate seeing you like this. You need to be happy and you need to let him go." I told her. She sighed and nodded.

"I know, Maria, but I still hold out hope that he really isn't dead." She said and I nodded. I knew that he was her life and she didn't want to let the happy times disappear.

"I just don't want you to get hurt by Dave or Punk because you aren't happy enough for them." I told her and she nodded.

"I am trying, I promise." She said and I hugged her.

"Zoe and Maria, come here." We heard Ric say and we walked into the hall way.

"Dave wants you both in the meeting room." He said and we walked down there followed by Jeff and Adam (Edge), my servant.

We walked in and we found Dave and Paul waiting on us.

"Maria, I give you to Paul, but you will still live in the palace. We will hold feast and games in a few days." Dave told me and I smiled.

"Zoe, you will live in the palace with me and I will give you to whom I see fit." Dave said to her and she nodded. I was shocked and I felt Paul's grip tighten around me. We both thought that Dave wanted her for himself.

"Maria and Paul, go, I need to speak to Zoe while I walk in the gardens." He said and we left.

We got to my room and Paul was pissed.

"He just wanted her for someone else." He said and I nodded.

"I wouldn't have asked her to agree to it, if I had known that." He said and I looked at him.

"I wouldn't trade you, but I wouldn't do that to anyone either." He said and gently kissed me. I knew that he loved me, but I also knew he loved his sister because was all that he had for a long time.

Zoe POV

I was walking with Dave and I was scared of him. He was the one person who controlled my fate and destiny, now.

"You will go with me to the senate tomorrow and to the gladiator school." He said and I nodded. I knew better than to disagree or say anything that would be stupid.

"You will spend time with me until I give you to who I have chosen." He said and I nodded.

"Do you want to know who it is?" he asked me.

"Please." I whispered.

"Punk has asked for you and I will give you to him since he has been good for the empire. You will be spending more time with him." He said and I nodded. I would have rather stayed with Dave than go to Punk.

"Are you unhappy?" he asked me.

"No." I said and he stopped.

"Why do you lie?" he asked me.

"Because I will get hit no matter what I say." I told him.

Dave POV

I was talking with Zoe and she thought I was going to hit her for everything. She was right that I would put her in her place, but not for everything. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to my room.

"You are scared of me?" I asked her.

"Yes, you are cruel and you don't care about anyone but yourself." She said and I balled my hands into a fist. I wanted to hit, but more I wanted to prove her wrong.

"I am not cruel." I shouted at her and she backed away a little from me. I just looked at her. She was beautiful, she was what every Roman wanted, and I had her now.

"Sorry." She whispered.

I walked over to her and looked at her. She didn't look at my face, so I grabbed her face and made her look at me. I looked into her sad eyes and I didn't find any pity for her.

"You will like it here." I hissed her and she nodded.

"You will learn your place and you will be what I want you to be." I told her and she nodded. I knew that she was going to be the perfect Roman women, submissive by the time I gave her to Phil.

"Now do you think I am cruel?" I asked her.

"No." she whispered and I smirked at her. I let her face go and she stood where I left her.

"GET OUT OF MY SITE." I growled at her and she left in a hurry.

Zoe POV

I went back to my room and fell onto the bed. I cried until I hurt; I hadn't cried like that since I found out about John. I knew I was going to have to make the best of my situation and start to act like I wanted this. I was going to be Punk's wife and Dave's play toy; I had to accept my fate and get used to it.

**A/N: Please review**


	5. An agreement

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA.**

**wrestlenascargirl- Thanks for the review. **

Maria POV

I stayed with Paul that night and I was so happy, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for Zoe. She had given any future hope and happiness up for mine; I felt like I owed her everything. I was happy when I woke up the next morning in Paul's arms; I felt some-what complete.

I walked into Zoe's room and she was getting ready for the day. Jeff and new girl slave were helping her. They were making her look very nice, since she was now going to be in public more. She was in a light blue dress with a white wrap, her hair was done up in a bun, and she looked very nice.

"Hi." I said to her as I hugged her.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I saw the faint bruise on her arm.

"I will be." She said and I hugged her again.

"Where are you going today?" I asked her.

"I have to go to the senate and the gladiator school." She said and I nodded.

"I want you to go with me to the baths tonight." I told her and she nodded. I knew that we could talk then and not be disturbed.

Zoe POV

I got ready and I walked into the courtyard where Dave was and we left for the senate. I sat in the back on the top of the senate and listened. I was so bored, but I watched as Dave met with them and tried to get issues resolved. I was just glad when it was time to leave.

I rode with Dave on his horse to the Gladiator school. I was quiet and stayed in the background. He was going to practice with the other gladiators today, just to keep up his fighting skills. I was going to watch with Punk from a private balcony.

Dave POV

We arrived and Jeff helped Zoe to the balcony, while I went with Punk to get ready. I was going to practice with some of the gladiators and maybe take out a few more rivals. I wasn't in a good mood today since the senate felt like reminding me that I was not one of them and that the emperor doesn't know what the people want. I was at least glad that Zoe was going to remember her place today and Punk would be happy to spend the time with her.

"I am putting you out there with some of your rivals and prisoners so that if you 'accidentally' kill one I won't be at a loss." Punk said and I nodded.

"Zoe is in the private balcony." He told me and I smiled.

"She is mine until I say that you can have her, so don't hurt her." I warned him and he nodded. He had been known to get a little wild and crazy at times and I didn't want him to hurt her because she was going to be going out with me in public.

I walked out and started to fight people and I am sure that Punk ran up to the balcony. He had wanted Zoe since they were younger and now it was his chance to see if she was what he really wanted.

Punk POV

I walked up to the private balcony as Dave started to fight. I took a seat next to Zoe on the sofa and I had my arm around her.

"You look nice." I told her and she smiled at me, but went back to watching the games.

"You can't talk?" I asked her.

"I can, I chose not to." She said and I pulled her closer to me. She stiffened, but didn't fight me.

"We are going to get to know each other very well." I whispered in her ear ad she nodded.

"I was told that I am your prize." She said and I knew that she was going to have to learn the keep her mouth shut. I grabbed her jaw and made her look at me and I looked at her for a minute.

"I am not Dave so, no, you aren't my prize. I have liked you since we were little, but Evan kept getting in the way. I now can have you and I will. I don't think of you as a prize or a thing because I didn't win you. I have wanted to spend day after day with you, but I wasn't allowed to because I wasn't good enough. I am good enough now and I promise you that you will act right and you will be happy. I know everything about you." I told her and she just looked at me.

"You don't know the first thing about me." She said and I just smiled because I did know about her from Evan, Dave, and other people that I had heard talk about her.

"I do know about you, Zoe. I know how your parents died and Paul has taken care of you since you were little, I know how you lost your precious John, I know how you look at the stars and wish for things, and I know how you have never been touched by a man, and how you think that you are not good enough for anyone." I told her and she looked at me with fear and surprise.

"How do you…?" she was asking me.

"I told you, Zoe, I have liked you for a long time." I told her and made her look forward again. I could tell that she didn't know how to react.

"So, if you play nice, then I promise I will protect you from Dave." I told her and she nodded.

Zoe POV

I was sitting there with Punk and I was stunned. He knew me as good as I knew myself and I had never paid much attention to him. He was right that Evan had always kept up apart, but now he might be my saving grace to keep me and Dave from killing one another. I was shocked that he knew about John, but I had to remember that it was in the past. I was now in the present and having to make the best of what I had and what I was given.

"Do we have an agreement?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Can I ask something first?" I asked him and he looked at me, curiously.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him and I saw a smile flash for a second before he just looked at me.

"I would like it for you to eventually love me, but for now just an ally would be good. I can't make you fall in love with me, even though I have loved you for years. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." He said and I knew what he meant. I knew that he wouldn't hesitate to put me in my place if it meant something was gained.

"Yes, we have an agreement." I whispered and looked away. I had just agreed to something I promised myself I would never do, just to make it another day.

"Good." He whispered before pulling me against him and we were watching Dave fight. I was sitting there in my thoughts when someone came up to the balcony.

"Punk?" they said and he turned to look at them.

"Yes?" he replied.

"We have more prisoners." The person said and Punk nodded.

"Stay here." He said and walked away with the larger man. I just watched as Dave ran his sword through another member of the opposition that wanted him killed.

Dave POV

I was done fighting, I changed, and went to meet Punk and Ric in the lower dungeon to see the new gladiators and prisoners. I watched as the prisoners from Carthage came in and were placed in their cells; I also watched as the gladiators were put in there holding areas for the games tomorrow.

John POV

I walked into the holding area and saw Dave talking with Ric and Punk. I had grown up with Dave and Punk and had a deep hatred for both of them. I knew that they were the reason that the last Emperor had been killed and they were the reason that I was not with Zoe today. I knew that I would eventually have to deal with Punk, but I wanted to get my hands on Dave.

I stood in my cell as my fellow gladiator, and now my friend, came over to me.

"Is that the guy that you didn't like?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, that is him and the other two are just as bad." I told him.

"John, you will have to let it go." He told me.

"Rey (Mysterio), I wouldn't have gotten this far if I had let it go." I told him and he nodded.

They finally went back upstairs and we got used to our small cells. I was so much closer to my revenge and possible seeing Zoe.

Zoe POV

I waited until Ric came to get me and I met Dave outside. I got on his horse and we went back to the palace. I just held onto Dave and didn't say anything. I knew that there was going to be a feast tonight in celebration of Maria and Paul. I was happy for them and I was getting used to the idea of being with Punk. I just hoped that Dave let him have me soon.

We got back to the palace and went into the gardens where the feast was set up at. I was greeted by Paul and Maria before taking my place next to Dave. I walked over to Dave and put on a fake smiled.

"I am glad to see you realized that I was right." he whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek. I just kept on smiling and trying to think of something other than wanting to smack the smile off his face.

I just stuck by Dave's side that night and he finally dismissed me to walk in the gardens. I was happy because I could be alone and look up at the stars. I used to look up at the stars when I was little with my Dad and I still do it when I want to feel close to him.

I walked out to the fountain and sat on the side of it. I was thinking about everything. I was glad that my brother was happy, I missed John, I hated Dave, and I didn't know what to think about Punk. I was looking at the ground when I heard someone walk up to me. I didn't care who it was, so I didn't look.

"The stars are up." They said and I looked to see Dave. I quickly stood up and about fell into the water. He caught me and steadied me on my feet; I felt dumb.

"I am sorry; I didn't hear you call me." I told him and he just looked at me. I really didn't feel like being yelled at or hit tonight.

"I didn't call you. I came to sit with you." he said and I nodded.

I walked with him over to a bench and sat next to him. He put his arm around me and looked at me.

"Why do you look at the stars?" he asked me.

"It reminds me of my family." I told him and expected to be laughed at, but he didn't.

"Do you honestly think I am mean?" he asked me and I knew it was a trick question. I just looked at the ground.

"I am not going to lash out at you, if I do, then Ric will take you to Punk's." he said and I nodded.

"I think that you can be, but don't want to be. I think that you are because you don't want to show weakness." I told him and he nodded.

"I think that you are right." He admitted and sighed.

"I just want to be liked and not killed by an assassin. I am trying to do good, but I have to be tough." He said and I realized that Dave didn't want a wife, he wanted a friend.

"Come on, it's late. We have to go to the games tomorrow." He told me and we walked inside.

Dave walked to me my room and went in with me.

"Good night, Zoe." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Good night, David." I told him and he smiled. I gently hugged him, but he pulled me in for a hug.

He let go and I softly kissed his cheek.

"I will have Jeff get you in the morning." He said and walked out.

I laid down for bed and fell asleep. I knew that Dave wouldn't be this nice to me all the time, but at least I had seen that he had a softer side.

**A/N: Please review**


	6. Torn

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA.**

**Esha Napoleon & Batista Addicts- Thanks for the reviews! **

Zoe POV

I awoke the next morning to Jeff shaking me awake.

"Good morning." I told her and he just smiled at me.

"Come on, you are going with Maria today." Jeff told me.

I got up and changed and met Maria in the courtyard. We left to go to the games and then the baths, since we didn't get to go yesterday. I just hugged her when I saw her and we left.

We got to the games and sat in Maria's area. I knew that she was happy and I was glad that she had Paul.

"How does it feel to have a husband?" I asked her and she smiled.

"So good, is the palace treating you better?" she asked me and I nodded. I knew that we couldn't talk about it right now.

Dave POV

I was in the garden the next morning when Paul approached me. I had slept good last night, since I had spoken with Zoe. She seemed to understand my problems and I liked that.

"Are you happy with Maria?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, thank you." I told him and we walked along to the fountain.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked me.

"I am, your sister is a very special person." I told him and he wanted to look at with disgust, but he stopped himself.

"I don't mean like that. She is a good listener." I told him and he nodded.

"Sorry." He said and corrected himself.

We talked a little longer before leaving for the senate. I knew that we could be friends outside the senate, but now since we were family we had to be more allied in the senate.

The senate was boring that day and I didn't care because my thoughts kept drifting back to Zoe. She was for Phil, but at the same time I wanted her around. I hated her at first because she wasn't like any other woman, but now that was setting her apart for every other woman.

Maria POV

I wanted to talk to Zoe about so much and I couldn't wait. I was so glad to be with Paul, plus I had over heard something last night that I wanted her to know about. We finally left the games and headed back to the palace so that we could use the private baths.

We got there and I dismissed Maryse and she dismissed Jeff. We changed out of our clothes and got into the hot water.

"I have something to tell you." I told her and she looked at me.

"What?" she asked me.

"Dave likes you. I over-heard him last night talking to Ric and he said there was something different about you." I told her and she gave a small smile.

"What?" I asked her.

"Dave told Punk that he would get me." She told me and I was as confused as she was.

"Oh, I don't know, did something happen last night?" I asked her.

"We talked in the garden." She said and I shrugged. I was surprised that Dave actually talk to her.

"I am surprised that you talked and not humped." I told her and she laughed.

"No, he didn't even make a move." She said.

"Maybe he actually likes you." I said and we both just shrugged it off.

We talked about everything from me and Paul to what Zoe thought about different people in the palace. I had so much fun and I was glad that she was living in the palace. We finally went back that night and we knew that the guys were feasting, so we went to bed early.

John POV

I was working with Rey to practice when Punk called us over. I knew there was chance he would recognize me, but I didn't care anymore. Mick was standing with him as we all gathered around.

"You will be in the games tomorrow, be prepared." He said and we all went back to our cells.

"You have your chance." Mick told me and I nodded. I knew that this was my chance to win my freedoms.

I went to bed that night with the hope that tomorrow I would at least see Zoe.

Punk POV

I went to the palace to celebrate with everyone and I noticed that Zoe was not around.

"Where is Zoe?" I asked Dave.

"She and Maria got back a little while ago and I told her she didn't have to come." He told me and I nodded.

"Do you mind if I go and see her?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

I smiled as I made my way back to Zoe's area. I knocked at the door and she opened it a minute later. She smiled when she saw me and let me inside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I wanted to invite you to the games tomorrow. I know that Dave will be there, but I do want to sit with you." I told her and she nodded.

"Ok." She stated.

I talked to her out on the balcony and she was beautiful.

"You are beautiful." I whispered to her and she smiled at me.

"Thank you." she said and she brushed some hair out of my face. I loved the feeling of her soft skin and the way she always seem to care. I talked to her just a little longer before I had to leave. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Dave POV

I met Punk in the hallway, coming from Zoe's room, and he was smiling.

"I would like for her to be at the games tomorrow and sit with me." He said and I nodded. I knew that I had to keep him happy in order to have good games.

I walked to her room and peeked in. She was laying in her bed and I walked in very slowly. I could hear her breathing and I knew that she was asleep. I was silent because I didn't want to wake her up. I sat on the side of her bed and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. I was starting to rethink giving her to Punk, because I never realized what she was until I talked to her last night. I realized that most people around me I had never given a chance or I had labeled them before I actually talked to them.

I sat there and looked outside when I felt the bed shift. I looked over to see her looking at me.

"Dave, is everything alright?" she asked me.

"I was going to talk to you , but I realized you were sleeping so I was watching you." I admitted to her.

"We can talk, if you need to, do you?" she asked me and I sighed. I wanted to talk to her, but I wanted her to sleep.

"We can talk tomorrow. We will have a private breakfast." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

"Good night, Zoe." I told her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Dave." She said and kissed my cheek.

I walked outside and to my room. I couldn't sleep so I went outside. I was looking at the stars when I felt someone beside me. I looked over to see Maria and I let her sit with me.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked me.

"I wasn't able to; I have too much on my mind." I told her and she nodded.

"Are you not happy with Paul?" I asked her.

"I am, but I just wasn't able to sleep, either." She said and I nodded.

"Maria?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Was Zoe always nice to me?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yes, she was, why?" she asked me.

"I am just now noticing things and I realized that I was mean to the wrong persons. I am sorry if I ever treated you bad." I told her and she hugged me.

"I forgive you, so you like Zoe?" she asked me and I laughed.

"I do." I said.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't thought much about it." I told her.

"I do know that Punk also wants her and I wanted to tell you that whatever you do I don't want her or you to get hurt." She told me and normally I would be mad, but today, I didn't care. I knew that she was looking out for me and I just looked at her.

I walked her back to her room before finally falling asleep while thinking of Zoe.

**A/N: Please review**


	7. Love me

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA.**

**Batista Addicts- Thanks for the review. **

Zoe POV

I got up the next morning and get ready. I knew that I was meeting Dave before we went to the games. Jeff helped me to get ready and I met Dave in the hallway. I took his arm as we walked out to the balcony. He dismissed his servant and only his personal guards were nearby; I guess I didn't look like an assassin.

We were eating small stuff and I was looking out over the city. Dave was eating and reading something for the senate. I knew that if he really wanted to talk then he would bring it up.

"Zoe?" he called and I looked at him.

"Yes, Dave?" I asked him.

"I want to know something…" he said and I nodded.

"I want to know what you think of Punk?" he asked me and I was a little taken back by the question.

"He is nice and I have known him since we were little. I don't have a problem with him, is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know if I trust him." He said and I nodded.

"What has he done?" I asked him.

"He is asked for too much." He said and I didn't know if he was referring to me or not.

We continued to talk and Dave never once showed his temper, so I was relieved, but I didn't know how long 'nice' Dave was going to last. I rode with Dave to the Coliseum and joined Punk in his area.

"Good morning." He said and I smiled at him.

We began to watch the games and I was enjoying them. The gladiators were much better than the past few days had been.

"What's wrong?" Punk whispered to me.

"Dave doesn't know if he can trust you anymore." I told him and he looked at me.

"Thank you." he said and kissed my cheek.

"Do you mind sitting with Dave, I need to go check on Gladiators." He said and I nodded.

He took me to Dave's area and disappeared. I sat down with Dave who was happy to see me and I was given more grapes to snack on.

Dave POV

We were sitting there waiting for the afternoon games to start. I was talking with Zoe when the Gladiators started to march out. They were re-enacting a battle and I was enjoying it. I enjoyed it even more when they started to win over the professional Gladiators. The slaves were surprisingly good and they had a leader among them.

"Ric, I want to meet him." I told Ric and he nodded.

"I will be back." I told Zoe and she nodded. Ric took her to Maria's box to wait with Maria and Paul.

Zoe POV

I walked in there with Maria and Paul. I was greeted with a hug from each of them and I stood by Maria as Dave walked out to the gladiators. I stood beside the edge as Dave walked out there to them.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked me.

"Yes, but I think that Dave is going to keep me for himself." I told them and Paul gave me a quick hug. I sat with them as we watched more of the games.

John POV

I was waiting to fight, but we didn't get to fight today. I was a little disappointed because I wanted to fight and I knew that Zoe was watching. I had overheard Punk talking about her to another man and I was at least glad to hear that she was alright, but I was surprised that she was in the palace.

I was sitting with Rey when we saw Dave walking towards us. I just turned to face the corner because I didn't want him knowing I was alive; I would be put to death immediately. I wanted one last time to see Zoe, before Dave got his hands on me.

"What?" he asked Punk.

"You are going to keep Zoe, aren't you?" he asked me and I perked up at her name.

"Why do you think that?" Dave asked him.

"I can see the way that you look at her. You absolutely loathed her and now you have a different look. I only asked for one thing and I WANT her." He told Dave. I was upset to hear them fighting over her, because I knew that she would hate this.

"Punk, you can move into the palace." He said to Punk and I was shocked.

"Why?" Punk asked him.

"Because she isn't leaving it right now, you want her, you move in." Dave told Punk and you could see that Punk wasn't happy. Dave just smirked as Punk walked away. I knew that Dave was still a cruel person.

Dave POV

I was livid at him, because he was going to question me. I was going to give her to him, but right now, I was re-thinking my agreement with him. I walked back to my horse and went back to the palace. I had Ric bring Zoe to me. I wanted to see her, because I wanted to know what she really wanted.

I was in my room when Ric brought her in and left her with me.

"Zoe, come here." I told her as she walked out onto the balcony with me. She just stood beside me and I looked at her. She was perfect and beautiful; I now wondered if Punk deserved her.

"Yes?" she asked me, quietly.

"Are you happy?" I asked her and she just looked at me.

"Yes, I am happy to be in the palace." She said.

"Would be happy being in the palace for the rest of your life?" I asked her and she looked out over Rome.

"I am not a Queen, and honestly, I wouldn't know how to be one. Maria was raised like this and I was raised to be a wife. I have no desire to do anything except help my family." She said and I liked her answer. She was so diplomatic about her answer and she didn't hurt anyone's thoughts or feelings. I just smiled at her.

"You have the makings of a Queen." I told her and she looked down.

"You have no desire to be one though, do you?" I asked her and she wouldn't look at me.

"Zoe, look at me." I told her, in a harsh voice. She looked at me and she wasn't happy; I just sighed.

"No." she whispered and I was a little angry.

"Why?" I asked her and she wouldn't answer me. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"I don't want to be with you." she said and I was very angry.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked her.

"I want to marry for love; I don't love you for any reason other than you are my emperor." she said and I just glared at her.

"I can make you love me." I growled at her. I could see the tears forming in her eyes; she was the most perfect person I knew, but I didn't know if I liked it anymore. She had told me the truth and I didn't like it.

"What about Punk?" I asked her.

"I have known him since I was little." She said and I knew that she trusted him more.

I let go of her and she stepped away from me. I was so mad because she was the person who would help me, but yet she couldn't love me. I wanted to be loved. I saw her walked towards the door, but I grabbed her arm and brought her to me.

"All I wanted was a friend." I told her.

"I can be your friend, but nothing more." She said and I slapped her.

"You will be what I want you to be." I told her.

"RIC!" I yelled and he came into the room. I threw her to him and he looked at me.

"Take her to her room, and tell Paul, I want to talk to him." I said and Ric carried her out of my room.

I waited and Paul came in a minute later. I just looked at him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Your sister isn't cooperating." I told him and he just looked at me.

"What is the problem?" he asked me.

"She wants to be out of the palace." I told him and he looked at me.

"I understand your frustration, but she isn't used to it. She didn't ever have an idea that she would live in the palace…" he was saying.

"She has the idea to marry for love." I told him and he nodded.

"She has since we were little and she still isn't over John." He told me and I growled. I remember John, he was my father's favorite general and I was compared to him. I hated him and I had taken care of him.

"I took care of him and I didn't expect to still have to deal with him." I said.

"What do you want from my sister? I thought that you were giving her to Punk?" He asked me.

"I was, but I don't know anymore, she confuses me because she is so different." I told Paul and he nodded.

"Please, just don't hurt my sister." He told me and I looked at him.

We finished talking and I kept thinking about what she had told me. I knew that she didn't love me, but did I want to make her love me?

**A/N: Please review**


	8. 1 month

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA.**

**A/N: This chapter talks about forced sex so don't read if you are no comfortable with the topic. **

**Batista Addicts- Thanks for the review. **

Zoe POV

I just sat in my room and cried. I missed my parents and I hated life. I knew it would be easier if I just gave up and went along with everything, but I knew it would be like killing myself. I didn't want to give up on the idea of love, but I was slowly preparing to give it up. I was leaning against a column and looking at the stars.

"Beautiful people shouldn't cry." I heard someone say and I turned to see Paul. I just sighed and turned back around.

"Zoe, please, I am begging you don't get yourself killed." He said as he walked up.

"I know, Paul, I know." I said and looked at him.

"I know this isn't what you wanted and I am sorry that I ever asked you to do this." He told me and I shrugged.

"If you had your choice of Dave or Punk who would you chose?" he asked me.

"Punk, just because he doesn't care." I told Paul and he nodded.

We talked a little longer before he went to bed. I was still in a little pain from Dave hitting me, because he hit so hard, so I just looked at the stars a little longer.

Jeff POV

I walked into Zoe's room and I gently placed her on the bed. She was the person I served, but she was also my friend. We had grown up together, because her family took my in as a servant, when my parents were killed. I was there for her when her parents died and I hated to see her unhappy in the palace.

John POV

I woke up the next morning and got ready for training. I was glad to be in Rome, but I wanted to see Zoe so bad. I also now hated Dave with more passion than I thought I would ever have. I hated that he thought of her as a passion and I hated that she was in the palace. She never wanted to be in the palace, but I knew she did it for someone else.

Punk POV

I got ready for the games today and I was still livid at Dave for his actions. I knew I couldn't trust him so I picked the one person that I thought Dave would give up in a heartbeat. I made sure the matches were set up before I went up to my part in the arena. I was supposed to sit with Dave and I wasn't thrilled about it.

I walked into his box and he motioned for me to sit down. I sat down and looked at him; Zoe wasn't in here.

"We need to talk." He said and I looked at him.

"I promised you that you could have Zoe; I know that you have wanted her since you were younger and you still want her today. I know that you might even love her, but you can't have her right now." He told me.

"She is not an object." I told him and he just looked at me.

"I will give her to you in 1 month; if she wants to go." He told me and I just clinched my jaw.

"You wouldn't have gotten her right away, anyways. You will still get her, but she won't be like she used to be." He told me and I wanted to hit him.

"Fine." I said and he smiled.

"Ric, get Zoe." He said and I just sat there. Zoe came in and she had a large bruise on her cheek. I knew that Dave had hit her and I felt horrible.

"Punk, go tend to the games." He said and I just walked out.

Zoe POV

I walked in and sat down near Dave. I was scared of him and he knew it. I just sat there as he watched the games.

"Come here." He said and I walked over to him. He pulled me into his lap and I was uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me with a smirk.

"No…" I said in a quiet voice.

"Good, feed me grapes." He said and I picked up some grapes.

I began to feed them to him and he was watching the games. I didn't care and felt stupid; but I did what I had to do to get along. I knew my dreams were dead and I was just going to have to make due.

I just sat on his lap as the games were going on. We were sitting there when there was a break in the games. He looked at me and I just stared back at him as I felt him tighten his grip on my hips.

He leaned in a gently kissed me, but I didn't return the kiss. I heard him growl and push harder on my lips so I kissed him back. I hadn't kissed anyone since John and I had forgotten how to kiss. I felt him take the grapes from me and wrap my arms around his neck. I was kissing him and felt nothing from it.

Dave POV

I was kissing Zoe and she wasn't responding very well. I wanted to see what she was like, but she didn't want to play. I let one of my hands roam from her hip to her breast and I gave it a small squeeze. She moaned lightly and arched her back. I smiled against her lips when I got a reply from her.

"You will come to my room tonight." I whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Now go sit." I told her and she sat back where she was as the games began again. I knew I had gotten to her and I was glad. I knew I was going to give her up to Punk, but I didn't have to give her to him in perfect condition.

The games ended and we all went back to the palace. We had a small dinner with Maria and Paul before I went to my room. I had to Jeff to get Zoe to change and bring her to me. I was going to have fun with her tonight and no one was going to stop me.

I was in my night clothes, which was just fabric around my waist, when Zoe walked into my room. She was in a tunic, but her hair was pulled up. I saw her look my over when she finally saw me without many clothes.

"Come here." I told her and she walked towards me. I pulled her with me onto the balcony. The stars were in the sky and I held her to me. She was tense, but wasn't fighting me.

"I have thought about what we talked about and I have decided to give you to Punk in a month. So, I have a month to do whatever." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Dave…" she was saying as I crushed her lips with mine.

I pulled her closer to me as I back her into a column and she pushed against me. I had her trapped with my hands.

"I told you that I could do whatever." I whispered in her ear as she looked at me with confusion and worry.

I began to kiss down her jaw line as she was trying to pull away from me. I grabbed her chin with one hand and put the other hand on her hip. I wasn't going to let her get away right now, because I wanted something.

"Dave, please." She whispered.

"Please, what?" I asked her in a husky voice.

"Please, stop." She begged and I pulled away to look at her.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I don't want you." she admitted and I knew that she was scared of me.

"You don't have to want the emperor, but if he wants you then you are out of luck." I told her and threw her over my shoulder.

"No, please don't." she was begging me as I ran my hand up her leg and smack her bottom.

I flung her down on the bed and she moved to get away , but I stopped her.

"I don't think you understand; you aren't going anywhere." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Can't a slave be good enough for you?" she asked me and I smacked her across the face.

"The less you struggle the better it will be for you." I growled at her.

"What do you want?" she asked me.

"I want you…" I said and she tried to get away again.

She wasn't really going to get far since I had her arm and I was stronger than her. I pulled her to me and I had her back against my chest.

"I am not a bad guy." I whispered in her ear as tears started to flow down her face.

"Yes, you are." She said and I was pissed at her.

I turned her to face me and slapped her again. She fell over and I picked her back up so that she was looking at me.

"You know, you really need to just give up and accept that you aren't ever going to be happy in life." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Yes, I can be, when I am not with you." she said and she was really just pushing my buttons.

"You just want me to kill you?" I asked her.

"Please." She whispered and I just looked at her. I knew that she really didn't want to be with me and now I was determined to make her be around me as much as possible.

"Nice try, you aren't that lucky." I told her and threw her on the bed.

"You will sleep in here tonight." I said and laid next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her against me. I was hard and I knew that she felt me. I didn't feel like fighting her anymore, so I was going to make her uncomfortable.

**A/N: Please review**


	9. New Plan

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA.**

**Batista Addicts- Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. :) **

Zoe POV

I didn't sleep very well that night because I was trapped by Dave. I didn't understand why he wanted me so bad when I had nothing to offer. I was just another wealthy Roman woman who had lost her parents and her brother was in power. I didn't stand out at all and I didn't aspire for anything; I was a ghost in life. I had lost the things that made me happy and I didn't want to replace them. My only hope in life was my friends and Paul. I couldn't really even see my friends anymore, because Dave was keeping me a prisoner.

I awoke the next morning when Dave woke up. I quickly went to my room and changed. I was so tired and I just didn't care anymore. I changed and went with Maria to the baths; Dave and Paul were going to be at the senate.

We got to the baths. Jeff and Maryse were sitting outside, talking and eating, while they waited on us. Maria wanted some time with me and I was just glad to be away from Dave.

"Are you ok? We heard you and Dave fighting last night." She asked me.

"Yes." I said and she hugged me.

"What happened?" she asked me and I was almost embarrassed to tell her about the problem.

"Dave wanted something and I didn't." I said and Maria looked at me for a minute and then realized what I was talking about.

"Have you ever?" she asked me.

"Yeah, John." I told her and she nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked me.

"I don't know; I don't care anymore. I was going to just try and survive until I could go to Punk, but now I don't care. I just want Dave to leave me alone." I told her.

Dave POV

I had finished at the senate and gone to the baths. I knew that Maria and Zoe were already there. I walked to where they were and listened to what they were saying. I wanted to know how Zoe really felt.

"I know, Dave, and I know that he can be kind. I know that you are unhappy, but please don't do anything to get yourself killed." Maria told Zoe and I realized she did mean what she had said the night before.

"I know, but I hate this. I want nothing more than to be normal or at least not a play toy to the emperor. I hate how he thinks he can just take things without thinking about others. I mean the emperor's job is to think about others; it doesn't make sense." Zoe said and Maria let out a small laughed.

"Just make it a month, is there anything you like about Dave?" she asked Zoe.

"Yeah, he isn't bad looking, he can be nice, and anytime he isn't talking or forcing himself on someone is nice." She said and I realized I was seeing the real side of Zoe.

"Funny, is you could pick someone, not John, who would you pick?" Maria asked her.

"Evan or Punk." She said and I realized she did have dreams, but she was too scared of me to tell me. I knew that she would never tell me what she really wanted.

"Well, at least Dave picked well." Maria said and I could hear Zoe laugh.

"Are you happy?" Zoe asked Maria.

"I am, Paul is everything I wanted. He is caring, loving, gentle, and anything else I could ask for." Maria told Zoe.

"John was like that." Zoe said and I realized that Zoe did compare everyone to John, but it sounds like he made her happy.

They continued to talk as I walked to my bath. I needed to talk to someone about it, but I wasn't sure who to trust. I usually talk to Punk, but we weren't happy with each other. I finally had Ric come to the baths.

He came in and joined me. He knew that something was bothering me and I always looked at him like a father.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Am I being to mean to Zoe?" I asked him and he looked at me.

Ric POV

I was with Dave in the baths and I thought of him as a son. I have served his family for years and I was with him when he took over the empire. I knew that he was trying to be a good emperor and I knew that he needed all the advice I could give him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, I gave, Paul, Maria if I could have Zoe move into the palace. She moved in and she hates it. I promised Punk he could have her, but I don't think she is going to make it. She drives me crazy and I know that we don't get along." He told me.

"Why did you want her?" I asked him.

"Because she was the one thing I couldn't have. Paul was protective of her when her parents died, she had John, and then when she could chose, she didn't want me." He said and I nodded. I knew that he craved things that he couldn't have.

"And you say that she hates it here?" I asked him.

"Yes, and I am sure that you have noticed as well." He said and I had noticed that she was unhappy and that he wasn't treating her well.

"I have and I have noticed that you are not treating her in the best manner." I told him and he looked at me.

"I know, but I just wanted her so bad." He said and I chuckled. He could have any girl he wanted, but he wanted the one who hate d him.

"Well, have you tried to let her come to you?" I asked him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's a no, you need to back off, give her space, make her happy, and maybe she will come to you." I told him and he nodded.

"I know it's strange, but no hitting her, yelling, or forcing anything on her." I said and he sighed. Dave was nice person, but he wasn't used to being told no, so he didn't know how to react to it.

"I can try." He said and I smiled at him. Dave would make a good ruler, but he did need to think about other people.

Maria POV

I was glad that I had spent the day with Zoe since tonight was a feast to celebrate a guest coming for a few days. The person was an Egyptian and we were current allies with the Egyptians.

I went with Zoe and we got ready in her room. I knew that Paul was still at the senate and I knew that if I was with Zoe, Dave wouldn't bother her.

We got ready and we escorted each other. I walked over to Paul and Zoe stood by Dave. I could see her tense when she got close enough to him. I felt bad for her, but I was glad that she only had one month to be in the palace. I was just hoping that Dave didn't hurt her; I knew that Paul was thinking he had made a mistake. I knew that he loved me, but I understood because she was his only family for a long time.

Dave POV

I was glad to see Zoe, but I remember what Ric had told me. I needed to be nicer and maybe she would come to me. He did tell me it might take a little time so I had to be patient. I had one month to make her not hate me and I was determined to do it.

Zoe was beside me and I saw Punk and Evan walk into the room.

"Go sit with Evan and Punk." I told her and she nodded.

I watched as she walked over to them. She was happy and I saw her hug both of them as she sat down with them. I wanted her to be happy, but I also wanted her to chose to stay with me.

Punk POV

I was glad that Zoe was sitting with Evan and me during the feast. I was surprised that she was allowed to, but I wasn't going to question it.

"Are you ok?" Evan asked her as she nodded.

"Yes." She said.

I knew that they were close friends and I was glad that Zoe had someone to talk to that wasn't Maria or Dave to yell at her.

"Go walk in the garden, I will cover." I told them and she hugged me.

I watched as they snuck into the garden and Evan looked happy to see her. I watched her and Evan go out towards the fountain and sit down. I turned back around and there was Dave. I just hoped that he didn't get mad.

"Well, at least she is smiling." He said and walked away. I just looked at him like he was crazy, because he didn't get mad or anything.

The night was good and the Egyptian party was welcomed to Rome. They were going to go to the games tomorrow and Dave had told me to keep an eye on Zoe tomorrow. I was glad that she got to be away from him for the day and I was glad to get to spend the time with her.

Evan POV

I was so glad that I got to spend time with Zoe. I had fun talking to her and she told me everything that was going on. I was livid at Dave, but I was glad that he was only going to keep her for a month. I hated that the night ended because she was going to have to go contend with Dave. I hated that she was unhappy and I hated that she was in fear of him.

**A/N: Please review**


	10. Betrayed

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA.**

Zoe POV

I was a little sad when the night ended because I was having fun with Evan. I had missed him so much and I knew that he had missed me. I knew that I would see him at the games, but it wasn't the same. We used to spend lots of time together and I really missed him.

I finally fell asleep that night and morning came quickly. Jeff got me up and helped me get ready. I was going to spend the day with Maria since Dave was entertaining the Egyptians and Paul was in the senate. I was just glad that I got another day away from Dave and I wasn't going to be looked at like a piece of meat.

Maria POV

I was glad that I got to spend the day with Zoe again. I was happy because she needed a lot of time away from Dave. Paul was getting tired of his actions towards her and I wasn't exactly happy with my brother either. He did show some emotion last night when he let her spend time with Evan. I always thought she and Evan were cute together, but at least in the end she wasn't going to be with Dave.

We were taken to the coliseum and we could see the Gladiators waiting to fight. I spotted one that looked a lot like John and I knew that I had to see if it was him or not.

"Zoe, please go on up to my area." I told her and she nodded.

I walked over to Punk and told him that I needed to see a certain gladiator. He looked at me funny, but finally took me back there.

"Which one?" he asked me.

"That one." I said and pointed to the one that looked like John.

"Ok, but don't wear him out; he fights later." He said and I glared at him for the comment.

He put John in the room and I walked in a minute later. John looked at me and then looked down.

"I knew it was you." I told him and walked closer.

"Does she know?" he asked me.

"No, she thinks you are dead." I told him and he looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I ran; Dave killed his father and I knew I was next. They tried to kill me, but I got away. I knew that if I came back to Zoe then she would be dead as well." He said and I nodded.

"Do you want her to know that you are here?" I asked him.

"I do, but I don't because I overheard Punk say that she was in the palace now." He said and I saw worry in his eyes when he mentioned it.

"Yes, but don't worry, she hates it." I told him and he smiled.

"Come on, he is got to fight." Punk said to me and I looked at John.

"Don't get killed, you might be her last hope." I told him and he nodded.

I walked out and went to my area. I walked in to see Zoe and Evan talking. I just smiled and joined them. Evan wasn't staying long since he had to go to the senate and Punk was going to join us later.

Punk POV

I started the games and went to sit with Zoe. I knew that Dave was entertaining the Egyptians and it gave me time to see Zoe. I sat beside her and she seemed happier today.

"You look nice today." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Thank you." she said.

We were sitting together when Paul and Evan joined us again; the senate had given up for the day. Zoe looked happy and comfortable. She was being herself again and I liked this side of her.

The afternoon games started and we were watching some slaves fight real gladiators. They were re-enacting a battle and the slaves were winning. I was watching it and enjoying the fighting.

"I hope the slaves win." Zoe said and we just looked at her.

"What? The little people need to be cheered on as well." She said and we all just laughed at her.

We watched as the slaves won and Zoe was cheering them. We were talking about it when I was summoned by Dave. I didn't want to leave Zoe, but I couldn't exactly just tell him no. I walked in there and he wanted me to go with him to meet the leader of the slaves.

Dave POV

I was surprised that the slaves had won, but you could tell that the leader had served in some army. I got Punk and we went down to meet them. The coliseum looked very different from the floor looking into the crowds than it did from my box. It seemed so much small if you were fighting for your life.

The guards got all the gladiators together and they were ready to meet me. I was with Punk and Ric. I noticed a few of my gladiators were out there in case.

"What is your name?" I asked the leader and he was not a small guy. He just shook his head and turned to leave.

"Don't turn your back to me. Turn around and take off your helmet. We are trying to see who the newest gladiator is that has won over the crowds." I told him. I was not happy because he had turned his back on me.

Zoe POV

We were all standing on the balcony to see who the gladiator was and why he had done that to Dave. The coliseum was quiet as the gladiator took off his helmet and I felt my knees go weak. I grabbed Evan for support and he wrapped his arm around me.

"You are all liars." I said to them. I had just seen John and I knew he was alive. They must have known that truth behind it and I was mad at them for keeping it from me.

Punk POV

I watched in shock as the gladiator took off his helmet and it was John. He was supposed to be dead and he was now fighting to entertain. I just stood there and Dave was even shocked when he took his helmet off. We didn't know what to do or how to react.

"My name is John, I was a general who had everything taken from me all because I didn't make one right choice and serve the emperor who murdered his father." He said.

"Move in." Ric yelled when he saw the look on Dave's face.

"You're dead." Dave said.

"No, I am very much alive." John said.

The crowds were cheering and chanting 'live' so Dave finally gave thumbs up and they went wild. John was taken back to the school and we were all to go to the palace.

Zoe POV

I was livid at everyone; they told me he was dead. I went back to the palace without speaking to anyone. I didn't know who to trust or what to do anymore. The one person I loved wasn't really dead, but now I was stuck in the palace.

Dave POV

I didn't know what to do and I wasn't sure how to react. He was supposed to be dead and I was told that he was dead. I just sat there as Ric, Paul, and Punk came into the room.

"Why isn't he dead?!?" I yelled at them.

"We don't know." Ric finally told me.

"If he isn't dead then someone lied and they will die." I told them.

"Well, what do we do now?" Punk asked us.

"Nothing, the crowd loves him. He can't die unless it's in the arena because the emperor will be looked at as a horrible person." Paul said and I knew that he was right.

"Let's talk about it later, Dave you need to go to the senate." Ric said and I knew that he was right.

"I need to speak to Paul, first and then we will meet at the senate." I said and everyone left except for Paul.

"What do you want to do about Zoe?" I asked him. I knew that right now he needed to help me with her. I had a feeling that she was going to be livid at this revelation and it wouldn't go over good.

"Let me or Maria try to talk to her; don't let her see him." He said and I nodded.

We left for the senate and I just hoped that the day ended soon.

Zoe POV

I was sitting in my room, crying, when there was a knock at my door. I turned to see Maria coming into my room. I didn't want to see or anyone else right now. I had even sent Jeff away because I didn't want to deal with anyone.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Did you know he was alive?" I asked her and looked at her.

"I only saw him right before the games. I was going to tell you, but well, Dave ruined it." She said.

"Did you know he was alive before that?" she asked me.

"I wasn't sure." I told her and she looked at me so confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"When Dave became emperor he wanted John to be his top general, under Ric, John didn't want to because he felt that Dave had murdered his father. John was taken out the next day to be killed, but he killed the men who were going to execute him. John ran and I guess he stay away for you. He didn't want you to get hurt." Maria told me.

I felt hurt, anger, range, and most of all, betrayed.

**A/N: Please review**


	11. Favors

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA.**

**Batista Addicts & Esha Napoleon- thanks for the reviews. **

Zoe POV

I was livid because no one had the guts to tell me the truth. I was hurt because they were trying to spare my feelings or keep me from holding out hope.

"Just leave." I told Maria.

"But, Zoe, we did it cause we love you." she said and I glared at her.

"Go." I said and Maria sighed. She knew it wasn't worth talking to me right now and finally left. I was sitting on the floor and Jeff walked over to me; he sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Did you know?" I asked him and he shook his head no. I was glad that at least one other person didn't know. I just sat there and cried as Jeff held onto me; I was glad that my servant was also one of my friends.

Jeff POV

I hated to see Zoe upset and I was also a little mad at her family for lying to her about John. I knew that she was now hurt more because she was lied to about him. She cried herself to sleep and I carefully placed her in her bed. I was sitting on the balcony when the door opened; I went to see who it was. I was greeted by Chris (Sabin) and Eric (Young), who were looking for Zoe because Dave needed her.

"She is sleeping." I told them and they nodded.

"Wake her up." Chris told me and I sighed. I knew that saying 'no' wasn't an option, so I carefully woke her up.

"Come on." Eric said to her and grabbed her arm. She trudged away and I knew that it wasn't going to be a good conversation between her and Dave.

Dave POV

I had asked Eric and Chris to get Zoe and bring her to me. I knew that I needed to talk to her about what had happened. Chris and Eric came in dragging her and I felt bad because I knew that she was having a horrible day and they were asses to her. They dropped her on the floor and walked out, shutting the doors behind them.

I walked over and offered her my hand, but she just sat there. I knew that she wasn't happy and I was going to overlook her attitude. I also was trying to be like Ric had told me to be since I needed to be the good guy and not the monster.

"Zoe, please get up." I told her and she just looked at me. She had tear stained cheeks, red eyes, and was pale. She finally stood up and just stared at the floor. I walked over, picked her up, and carried her to the bench on the balcony. I sat down and just held her in my lap. She was unresponsive and stiff towards me.

"I wanted to talk to you about …" I was saying.

"About what? That you tried to kill the love of my life, have everyone lie about it, then try to get me as the queen, and have to find out that you 'loyal' generals lied to you a few years ago? I found out plenty." She told me and she was standing there glaring at me.

"So, you found out that he was a traitor?" I asked her.

"Traitor? He isn't a traitor because he told you the truth. The empire was built on the idea that we were going to allow things like that. I know that the army is different, but all because he questioned you about your father gets him killed?" she asked me and I was getting mad.

"He told me that I murdered my father, I wasn't going to stand for that." I told her and she just looked at me.

"Did you kill him?" she asked me and I couldn't take it anymore. I backhanded her right across the face and she fell over.

"You do not question the emperor." I told her as I stood over her. I pulled her off the balcony and into the room. I picked her up and made her look at me; she was trying not to cry.

"He will be dead soon enough, then you can really mourn him." I told her and she just sank back to the floor. I knew I wasn't being how Ric had told me to be, but she was making me very mad.

I got Eric to take her back to her room. I just sank down in a chair in my room and sighed.

"You are winning points with her now." Ric said as he walked in.

"She was questioning me about my father." I told him and he just looked at me.

"Well, she is allowed. You just acted like she expected you too." He told me and I nodded.

"What are we going to do about John?" I asked him.

"We are going to bring in our best gladiators to fight him tomorrow. He will fight Show and he won't walk out of the arena, alive." Ric said and I nodded.

Paul POV

I was with Maria and we were both worried about Zoe. I decided to go see her; so I went to her room. She turned to look at me when I walked in and I was shocked because she had a large red mark across her face.

"What happened?" I asked her and she just looked back at the city.

"Zoe, I am sorry, I shouldn't have lied." I told her and she looked at me.

"Make it up to me, by letting me see him." She said and I looked at her. I knew it was a bad idea, but I knew that she at least deserved to see him one more time. Punk had said he would sneak her in if he could spend time with her. I told her this and she agreed; she wanted to see John again.

We waited until Dave and Ric were asleep and I went with her to the gladiator school. Punk met us at the gate and let us in without anyone seeing us.

"Thank you." I told Punk and Zoe hugged him.

He led us to John's cell and Zoe slipped in, while I sat nearby with Punk.

John POV

I was sitting in my cell when I heard the lock open and someone walk inside. I looked up to see a cloaked person and figured that Dave had sent someone to kill me.

"Just hurry." I said and the person walked closer. They removed their hood and I was looking a Zoe. She still looked as beautiful as she did the last time I had laid eyes on her. I thought I was dream, until she kissed me.

"What are you doing here? Won't Dave kill you?" I asked her.

"I don't care what I risked I had to see you." she said and I just kissed her.

I spent the next hour showing her how much I still loved her and how much I missed her. I didn't know if I would ever see her again, so I wanted her to know that I would always love her. She had to leave when the morning started to arrive; I didn't want to see her go, but I didn't want her to get hurt.

Zoe POV

Paul and I snuck back into the palace and I was so glad that I had seen John. I loved him with everything I had and I wanted nothing more than to be able to be with him again. I was glad that I got to spend time with him, but it would never be enough.

I fell asleep happy for the first time in a long time and couldn't wait to see John fight in the arena. I knew that every time he could be killed, but at least it meant seeing him. I didn't sleep a lot, but I got up the next day as if nothing happened. I knew that I had made an agreement to be with Phil since I was able to see John. I didn't feel bad about myself for agreeing to it because I got to see my love.

Dave POV

I got to the games and Zoe was going to sit with me today. I wanted her to see John die at the hands of my best gladiator. We came in and sat down next to me and I could see a faint bruise from where I had slapped her. I did feel bad, but I hated being called a liar.

The games were ready to start and Zoe wasn't talking to me. I just watched as Big Show walked out and saluted me; Zoe stood up and walked to the balcony when John came out. He tapped his heart with two fingers when he saw her and I was annoyed.

"It's been arranged, he is dying today." I said and she just looked at me.

The fighting began and the tigers came out. I could see Zoe worry about John as they were fighting. I was not worried because I knew that John was going to die. I just watched in disbelief as John killed a tiger and Big Show. Zoe just turned and smiled to me as she started to walk by; I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my lap.

"You know, he will die. I will kill him myself if I have too." I told her.

"Who will rule once he kills you?" she asked me and I tightened my grip on her arm.

"You need to understand that you're mine and not his anymore. You will do well to remember that; you will be with Punk tonight." I told her.

Punk POV

Zoe went home with me that afternoon because Dave was tired of her. I was glad he was tired of her because she owed me something for sneaking her in to see John. I spent the afternoon showing her what it was like to be loved and she wasn't complaining. I knew that she had been with John, but I knew that in the end she was going to be mine.

She was taken back to the palace and I was left at the school. I felt bad for John since he was at Dave's mercy, but I knew that he had a slim chance for survival.

**A/N: Please review**


	12. Shocked

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA.**

**Batista Addicts & Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the reviews!**

Maria POV

I walked into Zoe's room later and she seemed a little happier. I just hugged her as we sat down on the balcony.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I am for now." She said and I smiled.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I am so happy with your brother." I said and she smiled.

We just sat there and talked. I was glad that she was happy, but I was worried what would happen if and when John isn't around anymore. I knew it would come down to Dave or John dying before this was over.

We were sitting there when Chris (Sabin) came into the room and we both stood up.

"Zoe, come with me." He told her and she hugged me before she followed him.

Dave POV

I needed to talk to Zoe and I needed to apologize. I had never felt bad because I had yelled at someone, but she was different. I waited until Chris brought her to me and she just looked at me.

"Let's walk in the garden." I told her and she reluctantly took my arm.

We walked out there and sat beside the fountain. She was looking up at the stars and I just watched her for a minute. She was so beautiful and I just wanted her to like me.

"I am sorry about earlier." I whispered and she just looked at me.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because, I am letting the wrong things control me. I am not thinking about the empire and that isn't good to do as a emperor." I said and she just smiled at me.

"I am glad that you are learning that." She said.

"What are you going to do with John?" she asked me after a few minutes.

"He is going to fight as a gladiator. He can't be set free because he ran from the army." I said and she nodded. I knew she didn't like the answer, but she was going to accept it.

"What do you see in the stars?" I asked her.

"Freedom." She said and I nodded.

"What do you see?" she asked me.

"Beauty." I said and she looked at me.

"I do have a soft side" I told her and she just smiled.

"I know, but I don't think that many other people do." She said and I knew that she was right.

"Are you happy with Punk?" I asked her.

"I will be." She said and I nodded.

"What do you want, Dave?" she asked me and I was shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"What do you want? What would make you happy?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I want a family, I want there to never be another assassin to come after me, I want no more wars, and I want…" I was saying.

"What?" she asked me.

"I want to be liked." I whispered and she just hugged me

"People will like you if you remember that you aren't the only person in the empire." She said and I cracked a smile.

"Thanks, Zoe." I told her and she smiled at me.

We talked a little longer and I walked her back to her room. I knew that she was the one person who could help me be the person I wanted to be. I just had to get more time with her and I knew that I would have to talk to Punk.

John POV

I was so glad that I was still alive and that I had seen Zoe. I still loved her more than anything in the world. I was laying down when my door opened and Punk walked in. I sat up and he motioned for me to follow him. We walked to where he was living and we sat down.

"I know you still love her." He said and I nodded.

"You need to stay alive, because Dave isn't going to go easy on you." he said and I sighed.

"I know, but I will never be a free man." I said.

"You might be; if you keep winning then I might buy you from Mick." Punk told me and I nodded. I knew that Mick would never let me be free.

"You are facing Kofi, one of the best gladiators, tomorrow." He told me and I nodded.

"You are doing it right, the crowd can hold your freedom." He told me and I nodded.

"I heard that Zoe is promised to you; can you promise to take care of her?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I can, but I also know that I will never replace you." he told me and I smiled.

I went back to my cell and fell asleep. I hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be my last day on this world.

Zoe POV

The next day was much the same as yesterday; I got up and went to the games. I was sitting with Dave and Maria since Paul and Evan were in the senate. I knew that they would be here for John's fight.

The morning fights went by fast and I was nervous because I didn't want John to die. I knew that Dave could tell something was wrong. I hugged Maria, Paul, and Evan before they went to their areas to sit.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked me.

"I don't want him to die." I whispered to him and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I am sorry, Zoe." He said.

"You are the emperor, can you not stop it?" I asked him.

"I am, but no, he ran from the army. He would be killed anyways." He said and I was so sad. I just sighed as the games started. Kofi came out first and then John.

The fight wasn't a long one because John wounded Kofi. The crowd was chanting "kill" and Dave gave thumbs down. I watched as John just walked away. The crowd was now chanting "John the Merciful." I just smiled, but then I look at a not so happy Dave.

"Ric, take me down there!" Dave barked and I just stood there.

I was taken by Eric (Young) to the school where Punk was. I knew that it wasn't good if I was not even in the arena. I walked into Punk's area and sat on the sofa; Punk sat with me and pulled me close to him.

John POV

The guards surrounded me and I knew that Dave was coming to talk. I waited and Dave appeared a minute later; Ric was right beside him.

"Why aren't you dead?" he asked me.

"Because, I don't want to die, yet." I told him and he was so mad at me.

"You can't have her anymore." He told me and I smiled.

"Apparently you don't get her either." I said and he was furious.

"I guess I will have to kill you myself." He told me and I nodded.

"I can't wait." I said and I knew that I was getting underneath Dave's skin.

"Since I can't take it out on you; I guess I will take it out on her." He said and I paled. I didn't want Zoe getting hurt; she didn't deserve it.

"No." I growled.

"You don't tell an emperor no, but don't worry you will be dead soon enough." he said and I lunged at him. I was struck down immediately and Dave just walked away. The crowd was booing when I got hit and they cheered when I stood up so I knew that I had won part of them. I just hoped that it really meant something.

Zoe POV

I was with Punk and we were kissing; I felt a connection to him. We were kissing when I was pulled off of him by Eric and dragged back to the palace.

"Dave wants you." he said and pushed me towards the door.

I glared at Eric before slowly walking into his room. I found Dave sitting on his bed and he wasn't happy.

"You are going to accompany me to the feast tonight; get ready." He said and I was taken away.

Jeff helped me to get ready and I was taken back to Dave. I knew that the Egyptians were still in town so that might be what this feast was about, but I wasn't sure. The Egyptians weren't at the feast; it was just some the senate members, Paul, Maria, and myself.

We walked into garden where the feast was set up at and we all began to eat. I was picking at my food because I wasn't very hungry. I was talking with Maria when Dave stood up to address everyone.

"I wanted to give some entertainment tonight. We saw a great fight today in the Coliseum, but tonight we have a better one. I hope that you will enjoy." Dave said and I looked at Paul. He shrugged because he was as clueless as I was about what was going on. Punk walked in and sat beside me.

"I am sorry, Zoe." He whispered and I saw John, tied to a beam, being whipped and moving slowly as he walked into the garden. I gasped and Punk wrapped an arm around me. I could see Paul holding Maria and he was mad.

I watched as John was untied and thrown a sword. I watched as Dave picked up a sword and they were going to fight. I didn't want to see this, so I buried my head into Punk's shoulder. Dave must have seen me and didn't like it.

"Pick her up, she is going to see this." He told one of his guards.

Matt (Morgan) walked over and pulled me up. He held me with my back to him and I wouldn't look up. I didn't want to see it so Matt handed me to Mike (the Miz) and Mike held me. Matt grabbed my hair and made me watch the fight. I had tears streaming down my face. Paul was holding Punk back from getting to me. The senators were torn between helping me and watching Dave fight John.

I watched helplessly as John tried his hardest to fight back. I knew that Dave had tried to even the score and he had wounded John. I was struggling and I would have bruises from where Mike was holding me; my head hurt from having my hair pulled on. I watched and lost all ability to breathe as I saw Dave run John through with a sword. My world collapsed as he killed him and I lost it. I was screaming and struggling as John (Morrison) walked over and hit me in the head and everything went black.

Paul POV

I was so livid at Dave that he had just killed Zoe's love of her life in front of her. I wanted to rip him apart myself and I hated that he was not even sorry for it. I was holing Punk back because of how they were treating Zoe, Maria was crying, and Dave seemed proud of himself.

I walked over and picked Zoe up from Mike and carried her away. I was so mad at Dave and I felt bad because she had to see it. I carried her to her room and Maria followed me. I knew that Paul was livid about what had happened.

I gently sat on the bed as I helped Zoe's lifeless body. I was holding her and Jeff immediately started to help me. Maria was sitting beside me and we were stunned by Dave's actions.

**A/N: Please review**


	13. Plans

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA.**

**Batista Addicts & Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!**

Punk POV

I was so livid at Dave, but I was so worried about Zoe. I knew that she would never forgive Dave and she would probably hate him for the rest of her life. I was glaring at him and he was just smiling. The senators seemed too shocked to say anything; I just left to go check on Zoe.

I walked into her room and I saw Paul, Maria, and Jeff fixing the gash on her head. She had gotten hit very hard and I wasn't surprised that she already had some bruising. Paul was still livid and Maria looked extremely upset. I took the stuff from Paul and pointed him towards Maria; he just enveloped her in a hug. I could hear her sob and he carried her towards the door.

"Punk?" Paul asked me and I looked at him.

"Please, take care of her." He whispered and I nodded.

I helped Jeff finish and Jeff left to go to his room. I just laid on the bed and held Zoe; I knew that she needed it. I was laying there when Dave walked in and looked at us. I wasn't going to leave her alone with him.

"You still want her?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I hope you enjoy broken women." He said.

"She is perfect to me." I told him and he smirked.

"You had better be gone by tomorrow morning." He warned and I glared at him. I didn't want to leave her; I wouldn't until she woke up.

I was laying there, looking out at the city, when she shifted and moaned. I looked down and her eyes fluttered open; I just watched her as she looked at me.

"Hi." I whispered and she snuggled closer to me.

"Was it a bad dream?" she asked me and winced when she touched her forehead.

"No, baby, I'm sorry it wasn't." I told her and she nodded.

I just cradled her in my arms as she sobbed. I was rubbing her back and trying to calm her down; she had every right to be upset.

"I'm sorry, Zoe." I told her and she just looked at me. I carefully wiped her tears away with my thumb and kissed her forehead.

"I hate him." She mumbled into my chest and I held her closer.

"I know, baby." I told her and she just looked at me. She was killing me with her sad eyes and I hated it.

I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her rough lips. I was surprised when I tried to pull away and she pulled me closer. I just held her closer to me as we kissed; I wasn't going to tell her no.

Zoe POV

I awoke the next morning and Punk was not in bed with me. I felt so sad and I felt like I had used Punk last night. I had wanted him to take my mind off what had happened, but I hated waking up and he was gone. I was sitting up when someone opened the door; I quickly pulled the skins up to cover myself. I watched as Dave came into the room and I was cold towards him.

"Good, you are up, we are going to talk." He said and I glared at him.

"I hate you." I spat out between gritted teeth.

"I know, but I did it for your own good. You thought he was dead and now he is; move on." He said and I was so angry.

I stood up and pulled the skins around me.

"You are a monster." I told him and he looked at me.

Dave POV

I hadn't realized that Zoe was in nothing but skins. I watched her stalk closer to me and I knew that she was angry. She reached up and slapped me; I was stunned. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me.

"You have nothing and no one to protect you at this moment." I growled in her ear and I looked at her. I didn't see fear in her eyes, but instead anger.

"I don't need anyone." She spat back at me.

"You know; I could do anything I wanted to right now, but I don't want Punk's seconds." I told her and she just looked at me.

"I know you are a whore. I know that you use your body to get what you want and I know that you have no remorse. I knew that you were using Punk to get to John, but I don't understand why you won't use it to get me to let you go." I told her.

"Because ever whores have standards." She shot back and I was so angry.

"You will go with Maria to the baths today." I told her and stormed out. I had left before I did anything to make her hate me more.

Maria POV

I got Zoe a little later and we went to the baths. She wasn't herself and I hated it. We got to the baths and we went in. I was glad that we had private baths and we could talk.

"I can't ask if you are ok, because I know you're not, but are you?" I asked her.

"I will be, but I still hate him." She said and I nodded.

"I don't think many people are fond of him today. I know that no one is going to the games, except Punk." I said and I saw her eyes light up a little when I said his name.

"I know that you don't want to hear this, but you know that Punk might be the one person who can help you." I told her and she nodded.

"I know; I just have to get away from Dave." She said and I nodded.

We talked a little longer and I realized that Zoe had taken it worse than I thought. I didn't want her being alone or with Dave. I knew that she would get over it, but I hoped that she didn't kill Dave in the process.

Punk POV

I was at the games and I kept thinking about Zoe. I had felt more from her last night than I had our entire lives. I had told Evan what happened and he was as livid as the rest of us. I was sharpening swords when Dave appeared with his guards.

"Can I help you?" I asked him without looking up.

"Yeah, you can stop sleeping with Zoe." He said and I finally looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"I know that she is a whore, but I thought that you had standards." He said.

"I will do what I want with who I want." I told him and he didn't like that answer.

"You had better not sleep with her again, until I give her to you." he said and I just looked at him.

"I am going to come fight tomorrow, so have me a few of the opposition lined up." He said and I nodded. I knew that he liked to kill the opposition, but just once I hope that one of them killed him.

He walked away and I was so livid. I didn't understand what he was doing, except to isolate Zoe. She would probably kill him after what he did to John. I just wanted him to know that he wasn't going to always get his way.

I went back to sharpening swords and I had David (Smith) working on getting people for Dave to filet tomorrow. I was working when someone called my name; it was Paul.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I have to stay away from Zoe." I told him and he didn't like that either.

"I kind of hope that she kills him, since he is taking everyone away from her." Paul mumbled and I just looked at him.

"Remember talk like that will get you killed." I warned him.

"Maybe we should." He said and I just looked at him.

"Meet me tonight in the bottom of the school." He said and I nodded. I wanted to know what he was planning and I wanted Dave out of the way.

**A/N: Please review**


	14. Agreed

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA.**

**Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!**

**A/N: I am making Zoe to be a strong woman who is doing whatever it takes to stay alive, so don't think she is a complete whore. **

Paul POV

The rest of the day went by quickly and I waited until the palace was sleeping to sneak out and meet at the school. I walked to the bottom and found Punk, Evan, and Kofi (one of his gladiators) with him.

"We are all here for the same reason?" I asked them and they nodded.

"We need a real emperor, not a tyrant." Punk said and we all agreed.

We spent an hour talking about different ways it could happen. We decided that we couldn't trust anyone, but it had to be done quickly before Dave killed or hurt more people.

I was leaving when a hooded figure came into the school. We all drew swords, except for Punk.

"Put them down." He said as the figure got closer to us and I saw the person take off the hood. I realized it was Zoe and I was surprised that she had snuck out of the palace.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she walked closer.

"I needed to see Punk." She said and they kissed. I realized they did have feelings for each other and I knew that Dave didn't want them seeing each other right now.

"I will wait for you." I told her.

We all waited until Zoe reappeared and I snuck both of us into the palace. I walked her to her room and we both went in.

"You know you are playing a dangerous game." I told her.

"Well, if the penalty is death; I welcome it." She said and I just hugged her. I knew that she was miserable and I would be too, if I was her.

Dave POV

The next day I was going to the school and Zoe was coming with me; I wasn't letting her out of my site because I didn't want her sneaking off. She wasn't talking to me and she wasn't going to make it easy for me to deal with her.

We arrived at the school and I had her sit with David and Kofi while I was going to take care of the opposition and practice my skills. I was practicing and I had Punk I the arena with me, so that he couldn't be up there with Zoe. I wanted them apart.

I was fighting and I got cut down my arm. I wasn't happy and I was done practicing. I had Zoe brought to me and we were going to the baths. She was going to take care of my arm and I wanted to relax.

We got there, I stripped, and got into the bath. I had Zoe brought to me and she was not happy at all.

"Fix my arm." I told her and pulled her down to sit on the floor beside the bath.

"You are an ass." She said and I slapped her.

"Fix my arm." I told her and she started to clean it and fix it. I realized that I had fun watching her hate me.

She cleaned it and stitched it as best she could. I looked at it and she was starting to get away from me. I grabbed her and pulled her into the water. She was so mad at me when she came up from under the water.

"I hate you." she growled at me and started to get away from me.

"I know." I said in her ear.

Zoe POV

I was so mad because I was soaking wet and he wasn't going to let me go. I realized that he enjoyed hurting and torturing me.

"Why do you enjoy watching me be unhappy?" I asked him and I tried to get of his grasp.

"Because you fight back; you don't just let it go." He said.

"You should hate that not like it." I said and I was almost out of his grasp.

"Give up." He said and I splashed him and he let me go.

I tried to get away and he grabbed me and pulled me on his lap. I was trying to get away when I felt something very hard against my leg and I realized that I could make him be as uncomfortable as I was. I had a free hand and I grabbed him. He groaned and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Making you as uncomfortable as I am." I whispered back and he smiled.

"You are going to have to fix it." He said and I smiled.

"No, I'm not and if you ever want me to stop hating you then you aren't going to make me." I whispered to him.

"What if I like it when you hate me?" he asked me.

"Then you are even more evil than I could have imagined." I told him and we were looking at each other when his lips crashed down onto mine. I was now struggling even more to get away from him.

He pulled away and pull me so close to him that I could feel his hard self somewhere else.

"I will make you a deal, you give me what I want and I will give you to Punk early." He said and started to lower me onto him. I was struggling not to give him what he wanted.

"How early?" I asked him.

"Next week." He said.

"You lie to me and I will kill you." I whispered to him and I sank onto him.

He stifled a groan as he bit down onto my shoulder.

Paul POV

I was walking through the palace when I passed Jeff carrying Zoe, who was wrapped in sheets and sleeping.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"They just got back and apparently Dave wanted her to take a bath." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I need to talk to her when she wakes up." I told him and I saw her shift in his arms.

"I will just come with you." I told him and we all went to her room. She was awake by the time we got to her room.

"Zoe, I need to talk to you." I told her and she nodded.

She disappeared behind her screen and changed while I sat down.

"What?" she asked when she came out.

"We are working on a plan to kill Dave." I said and she looked at me.

"I just made a deal with him so let me do it." She said and I was shocked.

"What kind of deal?" I asked her.

"If I give him what he wants; I will be Punk's sooner." She said and I hugged her. I knew that she wanted away from him so bad.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"I am dead anyways." She replied and I knew that she was right.

I talked to her until dinner and she joined Maria and me in the garden. Dave was entertaining other guest and we didn't care.

Zoe POV

I finished eating with them and I went for a walk when Eric came up to me.

"Come on, Dave needs you." he said.

I walked into Dave's room and he was already lying on the bed. I stripped and joined him; he didn't take long. I didn't enjoy it and it was purely mechanical; not emotional. I was leaving when he stopped me.

"You know at one time I hoped that we could have been more." He said.

"And at one time I hoped that I could have been happy." I told him.

"Punk is waiting in your room." He said and I left.

I walked to my room and Punk was waiting on the balcony. I felt so dirty and I hated it. I started to cry and Punk just held me.

"I feel awful." I told him.

"It's ok, Zoe, you are doing what you have to in order to be happy and stay alive. I don't think any less of you and I still want you." he said and I just looked at him.

I kissed him and I felt so much from him when I kissed him. I realized that I was going to be ok as long as I had Punk with me.

**A/N: Please review**


	15. It's Done

**A/N: I don't own anyone in WWE or TNA.**

**Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!**

Maria POV

I watched as Paul came in that night and he looked exhausted. I knew that we were all worried about Zoe. Dave may be my brother, but I hated him at the moment. He was hurting my husband and my best friend and I didn't like what he had become.

"Are you alright?" I asked Paul as he laid down.

"I am worried about Zoe." He told me and I laid my head on his chest.

"I am too." I confessed.

"Maria?" he asked me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"If something were to happen to Dave would you be upset?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I would be only because he is my brother." I said and he gently kissed me.

I knew that someone would be plotting Dave's demise, but I hoped that if my husband was doing it then he wouldn't get caught. I didn't like what Dave was or what he stood for; he didn't care about the people or the empire, just himself.

I just held Paul as we slept that night, Rome was becoming dangerous and I didn't want him to slip away.

Zoe POV

I awoke the next morning and Punk was gone. I was getting used to Punk having to leave before dawn, but I hoped that Dave kept to his word and I would be with Punk soon. I got up and changed; I knew that Dave would summon me soon.

I walked out on the balcony and it was a cloudy day. I was sitting there when the door to my room opened and I saw Eric come storming up to me; he grabbed me and dragged me to Dave's room. I was getting used to being treated like a rag doll.

I just sat in the floor where Eric threw me and waited to be told what to do. I didn't fight back much anymore, because I was just waiting until I could be Punk's.

"You must not have slept well or Punk must have worn you out." Dave said and I finally raised my eyes to look at him.

"What are your plans for me today?" I asked with sarcasm.

"The games." He answered and I just looked back at the floor.

He finished getting ready and pulled me up. I just looked at him and he didn't look like he was in a terrible mood today. I began to walk behind him as we left for the games.

Dave POV

I was surprised when Zoe didn't fight back this morning. I was expecting her to fight or at least have something harsh to say, but instead I got nothing. I just pulled her to me as I got ready to leave for the games. She walked along behind me as we arrived and we sat in my area.

The first games were boring and I decided that I didn't want to stay to see the afternoon.

"Come on, we are going to the baths." I told them and Zoe followed me.

We arrived and I got into the bath. Zoe was sitting outside of the bath with my guards; I wanted her in the bath with me.

"I want everyone outside, except Zoe." I said and she just looked at me.

"Strip." I said and she took her clothes off and got into the bath with me.

I pulled her to into my lap and she just looked at me.

"What is wrong with you today?" I asked her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"You aren't being yourself." I said and she smirked.

"You don't know me well enough to know if I am being myself or not." She said and I just looked at her.

"I know you better than you think. I know that you love looking at the stars because they are your link to your parents, I know that you love thinks that are blue, that you hate large crowds, you believe in true love, and you hate me." I said and she just looked at me.

"You know a few things about me." She said and I just looked at her.

"Ok, fine, you know some things about me, but do you know anything about your people? Do you know that they are starving?" she asked me.

"Why do the people concern you?" I asked her.

"They don't, but they should concern you." she said and I just smirked.

"You would have made a good queen." I said.

"And you would have made a good emperor if you would have cared." She said and I just looked at her. I realized she really didn't care today and I was shocked. I grabbed her and pulled her close to me; she struggled a little as her back hit my chest.

"I knew you had some fight in you; are you not scared of me?" I growled in her ear.

"No, all you can do is kill me." She spat out.

"I wanted you to be queen, but you chose a dead person and an idea over me. I don't like not getting what I want." I told her.

"I know, you tell me often." She said and struggled some more.

"Then why don't you give in?" I asked her.

"What would I get out it? A life time of misery?" she replied to me.

"You would get to live and not see everyone you cared about killed." I said and she gasped.

"You would kill all your family just for me?" she asked me.

"You see Zoe you are just like me and I like that." I said.

"I am nothing like you." she said.

"Really, you slept with Punk to see John, you are giving me what I want to get Punk. You gave up freedom so your brother could get what he wanted, but you are waiting to call in that favor. You have no problem giving a little to get exactly what you want to make you happy. I am the same way, so now try and figure out if I would have a problem giving up my family for the one thing I want the most; that's you." I said and she froze.

"You can't." she whispered.

"Why can't I?" I asked her.

"I am asking you not too." She said.

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked her and she just looked at me.

"Because I will be your queen if you don't kill them." She whispered.

"I knew I would get what I wanted." I told her and I pushed her down onto me. I needed her at this moment.

Paul POV

I walked past Zoe in the hallway and she looked upset. I ran back and caught her right when she was going to her room.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I have to be queen or all of you will die." She said and I just pulled her in a hug.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Someone is working for Dave because he knew about me sleeping with John and Punk." She said and I just sat down with her.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Me." A voice said and we both looked to see Jeff standing on her balcony.

"What?" I asked Jeff.

"He offered me a good deal and I had to take it." Jeff said as Dave and Ric walked in from the balcony.

"You are free." Eric said and we just watched Jeff leave. I turned back to Dave walking towards us.

"Paul, did you really think I was going to let you marry my sister without getting exactly what I wanted in return? Did you really think I would just give Zoe up for nothing?" he asked me and I hated him more now. I pushed Zoe behind me and she wasn't happy either.

Zoe POV

I hated Dave; he had hurt or used everyone around me. I couldn't take it anymore; I reached under Paul's tunic and grabbed the dagger he kept on his back. Paul knew what I was doing and didn't try to stop me.

"Dave, can I talk to you, I don't want anyone else getting hurt. You will get what you want." I told him and he looked at me.

"Get out of my site. I will deal with you in a minute." He told Paul. Paul looked at me and then left.

"You too, Ric." I told Ric and Dave motioned for him to go.

The left and Dave just looked at me. I had the dagger hidden and I was going to use it. I walked up to Dave and pulled him to me as I kissed him. He just wrapped his arms around me and I didn't want the kiss, but I needed to keep him distracted.

I didn't want to be a murdered, but I wanted him to die. I didn't want Paul or Punk to take the fall for it, so I was going to do it. He had taken the most from me so I was going to take something from him.

"I am glad that you are going to be queen." He whispered and kissed my neck.

"Me too." I whispered as I raised the dagger and stabbed him in between the shoulder blades.

I stabbed him a few more times until he was lying in his own blood and I was covered in it. I had two choices I could walk up to Ric and confess it or I could commit suicide and join John I the afterworld.

Punk POV

I was walking through the school when Paul stopped me; I knew that something wasn't right from the look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Zoe killed Dave." He said and I knew it was something else.

"And?" I asked him.

"She is with John in the afterworld." He said and my heart broke. I knew that she had always loved him and I was glad she had killed Dave, but I never wanted her to go as well.

Rome was different after Dave was assassinated and Maria was crowned with Paul as rulers over Rome. The people were taken care of and the senate had more power. We were always grateful to Zoe and we celebrated her death and birthday every year with games. She was known by the gods as a Roman hero, because she took down the tyrant.

**A/N: I know probably not how you thought it was going to end. I hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews. Check out my other stories. **


End file.
